cause_for_concern_larpfandomcom-20200215-history
Project A.S.I.M.O.V
General Overview Project A.S.I.M.O.V. is a bold undertaking by the esteemed Wizened Inventor Dr. Kretch Steamclaw, designed for combat in battlefield scenarios that call for fire support, siege, and assault tactics. A powerful Token, A.S.I.M.O.V (Awesome Steam-driven Integrated Motorized Obliteration Vehicle) is roughly the size of a compact SUV, standing about 12 feet tall and weighing roughly 4,600 pounds. It's composed mostly of layered steel plating for the armor, with titanium alloy coating to resist heat and acidic substances. The chassis skeleton is designed to be light-weight and sturdy, reinforced to withstand the force of concussive blasts and other battlefield hazards. The entire structure is charged with the magic of the Wyrd. Power Source The "steam-driven" aspect of the machine is misleading. Although aspects of the steam engine are incorporated into the power source, it is actually powered by Glamour harvested from a captive Gentry. This Glamour-generator not only runs the machine but also powers auxiliary weapons and can activate Contracts imbued into the machine. Pilot Cockpit The cockpit of the machine features a system of foot pedals, levers, and a voice activated system. It has been designed to fit Dr. Steamclaw's small frame, making it impossible to be driven by most normal-sized people. The cockpit is cramped and the controls for the arm systems are inside compartments in which the pilot must insert his arms. The seat is padded and locks an armored safety harness into it in order to protect the pilot as much as possible. The machine requires special training in order to operate due to its unconventional design, Primary Weapon System The primary weapon system of A.S.I.M.O.V. is its formidable fists. The fists sport large blades which, combined with the force of the punch, prove to be devastating to those unfortunate enough to be hit with them. The machine's large fists, when coupled with an imbued Contract, are also designed to tear through walls, vehicles and barriers, making for an effective siege weapon. A channel connecting to the steam engine component runs to the end of the fist and, with the expenditure of some of the machine's Glamour, will released a blast of hot steam, scalding opponents and adding insult to injury. Secondary Weapon Systems "It werfs flammen'."' Flamethrower: Attached to the left forearm is a military-grade flamethrower. A reservoir tank built into the arm contains the flammable liquid used by the weapon system. It holds enough fuel for roughly six bursts before it requires refueling. Activation of this weapon system requires the expenditure of Glamour. Machine Gun: Affixed to the right forearm is a modified M2 Heavy Barrel machine gun, redesigned to fit into the machine's arm with enough room for ammunition storage in the compartment close to the elbow. It's long range and steady rate of fire combined with it's sheer power is devastating to both armored vehicles and infantry alike, making it ideal for providing suppressive fire or direct attacks into groups of enemies. Missile Launcher: Mounted on the right shoulder is an auto-loading FIM-92 Stinger missile launcher, acquired from a goblin market. The launcher system carries up to four Stinger missiles at a time and reloads automatically after each missile is fired. These surface-to-air missiles are particularly effective against flying targets, though they have been modified by Dr. Steamclaw to deal with massed infantry, considering the size of the blast caused by each missile (covering roughly a 45 foot area). Imbued Contracts A.S.I.M.O.V has been designed with the intent to maximize the physical power of the machine. Taking its inspiration from the mighty Ogres, it has been imbued with the ability to utilize the first two clauses of the Contract of Stone. Each clause is powered using the machine's Glamour reserve, while the activation of the clause utilizes the pilot's Wyrd. Clause One: Might of the Terrible Brute: By activating this clause, the machine's strength is magnified, putting more force behind each punch and strength-related action. Clause Two: Ogre's Rending Grasp: In order to facilitate the siege capabilities of the machine, this clause allows the machine to ignore amounts of the physical durability of vehicles and structures, allowing it to tear such things apart with greater ease. Future Modifications A.S.I.M.O.V. was designed to be modular, allowing for new weapon systems and features to be added or switched out. A number of such systems are currently in consideration and development. They are as follows: *a steam-burst boost system, Glamour activated, to increase the machine's movement speed for a short amount of time. *improved handling *the addition of other Contracts is under consideration as well OOC Stats For your perusal and an excuse for me to gloat, here is A.S.I.M.O.V.'s stats. : Strength: 6 : Durability: 7 : Structure: 15 : Size: 9 : Glamour Reserve: 25/day